Hyacinthe
by Marquesa de Sade
Summary: "Desafortunado aquel que haya caído víctima de las maquinaciones y caprichos de los miembros de la Cofradía de los Amigos del Crimen, pues lo más seguro es que termine conociendo el tormento, la humillación, la ruina e incluso la misma muerte". Edvy. AU
1. Introducción

Este es un nuevo fanfic que estoy escribiendo.

A diferencia de mis anteriores historias, será más que nada inspirado en la obra del Marqués de Sade, en su época y lugar, en su filosofía, en sus personajes, en su estilo y en sus historias.

Los nombres serán, en su mayoría, adaptados al francés.

No sé con cuánta regularidad actualizaré, pero al menos les voy dejando la introducción...

_¡Oh!, confía en mí, voy a agasajarlos de tal forma... que no se atreverán a volver en veinte años._

_

* * *

_

**Hyacinthe**

"_Nunca, repito, nunca pintaré el crimen bajo otros colores que los del Infierno; quiero que se lo vea al desnudo, que se le tema, que se le deteste, y no conozco otra forma de lograrlo que mostrarlo con todo el horror que lo caracteriza"._

_ Sade, Idea sobre las novelas._

**Introducción**

Aunque la palabra "monstruo" consista en un solo vocablo, son muchas y muy variadas las ideas que pueden acudir a nuestra mente en el momento de mencionarla: podemos evocar a un engendro deforme y extraño, exclusivo dentro de sus pares; a una criatura fea y desagradable a los sentidos; a un objeto o ser de gran tamaño; a una persona virtuosa. Sin embargo, los que frecuentaban aquella casona ubicada en uno de los sitios menos accesibles de París, poseían un tipo de monstruosidad particular. Se llamaban a sí mismos "los amigos del crimen" y, en lugar de pasarse los días como cualquier otro ser humano, empleaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en planear y perpetrar las más horrorosas trasgresiones contra la moral y contra cualquier cosa que llegase a considerase virtuosa. No existía mayor deleite para ellos ni creían que hubiese un fin superior en sus vidas que el vicio. Su directora era la bella Dante le Lumineux, una mujer que había nacido en la mullida y más acaudalada aristocracia para luego haberse hundido en los oscuros y pedregosos caminos de la corrupción, llevada por sus caprichos, su carácter pérfido y, por sobre todas las cosas, por sus más bajos y terrenales deseos.

Dante era, a los ojos del público, una educada y culta condesa aficionada al conocimiento y a los deberes políticos, pero que en realidad no dudaba a la hora de envenenar los alimentos que tan animosamente donaba en caridad. Aunque ella mantuviese su nombre, años atrás había considerado oportuna la idea de que los miembros más importantes de la cofradía llevasen el título de pecado capital. Envie era su hijo, y había heredado el corazón negro de su madre. No llevaba su título por ser hijo de la directora, sino que lo había ganado por propio mérito. Dicen las malas lenguas que madre e hijo se confabularon cierta vez para que dos reinos entrasen en guerra y, como consecuencia de ello, uno de los reinos terminó destruido y miles de inocentes murieron. Nadie que conociera a los miembros de tan vil alianza dudaría de semejante rumor, pues se trataban éstos de los libertinos más despiadados, poderosos y ricos.

Lo cierto era que pocos que hayan habitado París, Francia, o incluso el continente entero, desconocían una frase muy popular en la época: "Desafortunado aquel que haya caído víctima de las maquinaciones y caprichos de los miembros de la Cofradía de los Amigos del Crimen, pues lo más seguro es que termine conociendo el tormento, la humillación, la ruina e incluso la misma muerte. Desafortunado también aquel que se haya cruzado con alguno de ellos, ya sea por parentesco, por amistad, por negocios o por cualquier otro motivo. Desafortunado, en fin, todo aquel que haya sido visto por sus ojos, sentido por sus oídos o concebido en sus mentes".

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

La Cofradía de los Amigos del Crimen, como sabrán los que lo hayan leído, pertenece a Juliette.


	2. Parte primera 1

Han pasado unos cuantos años desde que publiqué la introducción de este fic, ¿verdad? Bueno, para aquellos que milagrosamente estén aún por aquí y para los que recién me conozcan, les traigo, finalmente, el primer capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado, y también espero encontrar pronto la inspiración para terminar el segundo.

Ya no recuerdo cuáles reviews contesté y cuáles no, pero sepan que estoy agradecida por todos.

* * *

**Parte Primera**

Pocas veces se habían juntado corazones tan negros en un atardecer parisién, alrededor de una mesa tan abundante y rodeada de tan exagerados lujos. Pocas veces, pues no era la primera en la que estos amigos celebraban en común unión los vicios más desmesurados, los placeres más moralmente reprobables, sin una pizca de vergüenza. Pues la vergüenza, clamaban, no era más que una incuestionable manifestación de debilidad, un defecto de aquellas mentes pusilánimes que poco se levantaban frente a las estúpidas imposiciones morales de la vida en sociedad.

Allí estaban, entonces, reunidos estos villanos. Vestidos, maquillados, emperifollados, siempre dispuestos a llenarse los estómagos, a emborracharse y a filosofar acerca de cómo legitimar sus acciones y pensamientos libertinos y, por supuesto, deseosos de ponerlos en práctica cuanto antes. A la cabeza se ubicaba, como siempre, su anfitriona, entrada ya en numerosos años pero no por eso entregada con menos entusiasmo a la tarea a la que se había dedicado toda su vida. Dante aseguraba haber seguido su inclinación pérfida desde la cuna.

Los sentidos de estos libertinos eran, como si fuera poco, endulzados por el canto de una hermosísima jovencita que, desnuda como Dios la había traído al mundo, interpretaba la pieza de una ópera a la moda. Sus pequeñas costillas se separaban y se volvían a unir debajo de una piel pálida a medida que el aire entraba a sus pulmones y era nuevamente expulsado, disfrazado de nota. Sus verdes ojitos se abrían poco, quizá inhibidos por las miradas que continuamente recibía el atractivo cuerpo que los contenía. Pero el exótico espectáculo nunca llegó a buen puerto: en el preciso momento en que la talentosa muchacha sostenía su voz en una nota agudísima, una copa de cristal se estrelló contra su rostro, provocando que el silencio se instaurase durante un instante en el comedor. Los invitados continuaron callados mientras la cantante se arrojaba al suelo y se llevaba ambas manos a la cara, lanzando un grito de dolor. La sangre se derramaba por entre sus dedos largos y delicados.

—Detesto y siempre detestaré aquello que pretenda ser perfecto—comenzó a decir el responsable de semejante atrocidad, poniéndose de pie—, pues no hay nada más aburrido y repugnante que la perfección.

Lentamente se acercó a la muchacha, quien yacía de rodillas en el suelo sollozando por sus heridas, le tomó la barbilla y agregó: —Ahora esto se va pareciendo a algo que podría llegar a ser de nuestro agrado.

El perpetrador la escrutó con la mirada y sonrió con malicia. Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron, encantados. Pero Dante no se movió. Ella simplemente observaba a su hijo con orgullo.

Una vez que los lamentos se perdieron en la gran ovación que siguió, la joven cantante, incapaz ahora de abrir los ojos, sintió cómo su agresor la arrojaba violentamente al suelo y dejaba caer todo su peso sobre sus indefensas costillas. Aunque pedía ayuda a gritos, era evidente que nadie la socorrería. Ninguno de los pequeños e insignificantes pecados que había cometido en su vida la hacía merecedora de convertirse en víctima de Envie, cuyas fechorías no alcanzaban en número a las de su madre, la directora, simplemente por falta de edad. Este la obligó a descubrirse el rostro para confirmar que la sangre brotaba de su ojo derecho, en donde varios trozos de cristal se habían incrustado. Su deseo se encontraba ya demasiado inflamado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su frac color malva y, separando los párpados del ojo herido, extrajo de dos simples movimientos el globo ocular. La muchacha profirió un aullido espantoso, sufrió de un temblor casi convulsivo y, finalmente, quedó inconsciente. De inmediato, luego de que Envie se levantara, dos sirvientes entraron para llevarse el cuerpo inerte.

Nuevamente, el entusiasmo de los invitados se demostró cuando todos golpearon sus palmas y dejaron escapar sus expresiones de admiración. Dante, hasta el momento tranquila y en silencio, se puso de pie y propuso un brindis. Las arrugas de su rostro se profundizaron en el momento en que acentuó su sonrisa y dijo: —Por nosotros, y por los pecados que cometeremos esta larga noche.

—_À la tienne_! —respondieron todos, desbordando enardecimiento.

Y la vieja no mentía, pues era esa misma velada que se celebraría "el festín de esclavos", como ellos lo llamaban. Se trataba, ni más ni menos, de una subasta de desafortunados cautivos cuyas almas estaban destinadas a partir hacia Dios al amanecer, no sin antes haber cumplido con todos los caprichos que sus compradores maquinaran. Era normal que las víctimas de aquella espantosa carnicería fueran parientes o tuviesen relación cercana con alguno de los libertinos, cosa que inflamaba aún más el entusiasmo. Por decirlo de otra forma, en una sola noche mataban dos pájaros de un tiro: abusar de una persona inocente sin límites, y deshacerse de aquel cuya existencia por algún motivo los fastidiaba.

A las diez en punto, sonaron las campanadas y se abrió la puerta del salón principal. Sirvientes fornidos y de expresión seca entraron arrastrando una cadena larga que unía las muñecas inmovilizadas de doce personas apenas vestidas con trapos en sus partes íntimas. Las expresiones de sus rostros no conformaban una gama demasiado amplia: furia, desesperación, confusión, terror. Sus edades, en cambio, sí eran variadas: desde los tiernos once años hasta entrados los setenta. La anfitriona se puso de pie, indicándoles a los demás comensales que la siguieran.

—Espero que hoy se sientan adinerados, señores. Esta noche, la selección es exquisita —aseguró, acariciando con las manos arrugadas la tela brillosa de su falda.

Envie tomó su cartera y corroboró el cúmulo de monedas, solo por si acaso. Ya le había echado el ojo a uno de los esclavos, al más jovencito, el niño de baja estatura, el de cabello de oro pálido, el que bajaba el rostro y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Pensó que le saldría caro, pues era hermoso.

**Continuará...**


	3. 2

**Por si acaso, esta es la lista de los nombres traducidos al francés:**

**Envie: Envidia**

**Dante de Luz: Dante le Lumineux**

**Hohenheim de Luz: Hohenheim le Lumineux**

**Orgueil: Orgullo**

**Paresse: Pereza**

**Gourmandise: Gula**

**Luxure: Lujuria**

**Avarice: Codicia**

**Colère: Ira**

**Edward: Edouard**

**Alphonse: Alphonse**

**No sé si aparecerán todos, pero si aparecen ya sabrán quiénes son. Ahora, al fic:**

* * *

—¡Cinco mil francos!

—¡Ocho mil francos!

—¡Diez mil francos!

La subasta se iba tornando más y más animada. Desde la comodidad de sus asientos, los participantes ofrecían sus monedas casi con la misma rapidez con la que apuraban el licor dulce de sus copas. Envie observaba la puja, serio y absorto, todos sus pensamientos dirigidos a aquel niño. Cuando faltaba poco para su turno, no se resistió y fue a hablar con su madre:

—No iré con vueltas, madre; quiero a aquel niño —le dijo entre dientes, como si intentase reprimir una desesperación poco habitual en su personalidad despiadada.

Dante le dirigió una mirada indescifrable.

—Conoces las reglas. Lo ganará quien más dinero pueda ofrecer.

—Lo sé, y lo quiero. No aceptaré un no como respuesta. Solo quería que supieras que su subasta es en vano, pues de todas formas será mío. ¿Quién es él?

Ante semejante pregunta, los labios de la mujer se tensaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sabes que no es costumbre hablar de la procedencia de los esclavos que serán sacrificados.

—Pero tengo que saberlo. ¿Es el hermano, el hijo de alguno de los miembros de la Cofradía? No le veo el parecido con nadie. Ninguno es rubio como él. ¿Será el hijo de alguna esposa?

—Veo que tienes buen ojo —se limitó a responderle, y luego le dio la espalda para continuar con la subasta—. Y no eres el único interesado.

—¡Madre! —la llamó, intentando captar nuevamente su atención. Pero no supo qué agregar. Con solo observar a su alrededor pudo adivinar las intenciones pintadas en los rostros de los demás miembros de la Cofradía. Pensó en un grupo de bestias dispuestas a despedazarse por obtener a su presa.

La intención de uno de ellos lo preocupó especialmente: el único contra el que no podía competir ni en poder ni en fortuna. Ese maldito ya parecía relamerse los labios mientras miraba de arriba abajo a quien sabía a ciencia cierta que poseería en poco tiempo. A él Envie procuró acercarse sigilosamente.

—Así que pretendes ofertar por ese niño —le comentó sin quitar la vista de enfrente, intentando sonar casual.

—¿Acaso hay alguien que no vaya a hacerlo? —contestó el hombre tras profundizar su sonrisa.

—No… Supongo que, de todas las bellezas que hemos tenido, él es una de las más tentadoras, ¿no es verdad?

A esto ya no recibió respuesta. El hombre no era tonto, y supo enseguida qué deseaba Envie al acercársele.

—Sabes que…

—¿Qué serías capaz de dar, Envie —lo interrumpió—, por lo que tanto estás anhelando en este mismo momento? A los libertinos no nos gusta hacer sacrificios.

El aludido guardó silencio. ¿Era aquello una verdadera propuesta, o una manera que se le había ocurrido para fastidiarlo? Envie exhaló un suspiro de hastío. De entre todos los miembros de la Cofradía, no podía decir que aquel hombre le cayera especialmente bien o mal. Tenía la mirada inteligente y una risa fácil y un tanto perturbadora. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no le convenía tenerlo como enemigo o rival. Tendría que jugar sus mejores cartas si en verdad deseaba ganarle a Orgueil.

—Te daré algo que deseas y que no podrás obtener en otra oportunidad.

—¿Y qué será eso? —le preguntó, fingiendo curiosidad.

—A mí, claro está.

El hombre entornó el párpado de su único ojo sano, como si estuviese analizando lo que acababa de decirle, y luego estalló en una carcajada estrepitosa.

—Veo que te tienes en alta estima. ¿Quizás deberíamos intercambiar nuestros nombres?

—Responde: ¿sí o no?

—De ninguna manera —contestó pronto Orgueil sin relajar la sonrisa estúpida que tenía estampada en los labios.

Envie se tomó un instante para pensar.

—¿Y qué tal si te digo que podrás tenernos a ambos? Yo compro al muchachito, lo estreno, y luego tú le haces lo que se te dé la gana… Y, para finalizar la velada, me tienes a mí. Un trato redondo, ¿eh?

—No me dejarás en paz hasta obtener lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿Pero qué pasa si acepto y no cumples con tu parte del trato? No creas que no te conozco, Envie. Primero quiero que pagues.

Tras decir esto, el hombre estiró uno de sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle el costado de sus muslos con sus dedos enguantados. Por apenas un segundo dejó translucir el fuego en su mirada.

—Me encantaría, pero me temo que eso no será posible. Para el amanecer todos los esclavos serán sacrificados, por lo que no habrá tiempo para hacer las cosas al revés.

—Qué conveniente para ti, ¿no?

Envie se limitó a sonreír. Luego se alejó de allí para buscarse una nueva copa de vino espumante.

—No olvides que puede ser tu única oportunidad de tenerme… —le recordó mientras todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo oyera.

Un cuarto de hora después, luego de que varios dueños orgullosos e impacientes se hicieran con sus desgraciados esclavos, llegó el momento que muchos esperaban. Cuando el joven rubio fue obligado a dar un paso al frente, pareció como si todos en el salón aguantaran la respiración. En verdad ninguna "mercadería" de la presente subasta podía compararse con él (y, probablemente, de ninguna otra subasta). El corazón de Envie latió con rapidez dentro de su pecho.

"Debe ser mío", se dijo.

El precio comenzó a aumentar tan rápido como los libertinos maquinaban perversiones dentro de sus mentes. Mientras tanto, entre ellos se dirigían miradas divertidas pero cargadas de rivalidad.

Veinte mil francos, veinticuatro mil francos, treinta mil francos… La subasta comenzó a adquirir cifras antes impensadas. Sin embargo, a pesar del entusiasmo de todos los presentes, un detalle no pasó desapercibido: la falta de participación de Orgueil.

Envie no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

—Cincuenta mil francos —ofertó a viva voz, asegurándose de pronunciarlo con superioridad.

Sintió con satisfacción cómo todas las miradas de pronto se clavaban en él, recelosas, derrotadas. Cuando el pequeño martillo golpeó contra el mesón de madera, Envie se relamió el labio superior. Ya podía saborear el hermoso juguete que acababa de adquirir.

**Continuará...**


	4. 3

La medianoche había quedado en el pasado, olvidada. Para entonces, todos los esclavos habían sido subastados con éxito, aunque no sin una considerable puja de parte de los fervientes participantes. Algunas pobres criaturas dejaban oír sus lamentos; otras suplicaban en vano por sus virtudes. Pero unas pocas se mantenían en silencio, orgullosas y reacias a demostrar el terror que sentían hacia la humillación, el dolor y la muerte que los aguardaba. Envie supo enseguida cuál de esas actitudes había adoptado su preciada adquisición. Cuando fue a pagar la fortuna que le había costado, tomó la pesada cadena que rodeaba su cuello y lo arrastró hacia una de las habitaciones de la mansión. No deseaba hacer un espectáculo público de sus pasiones, al menos no en aquella ocasión. La sola idea de tener que compartirlo con Orgueil más tarde era una mancha en su excelentísimo humor, así que pretendía disfrutarlo en privado hasta que se cumpliera el plazo (el cual pensaba extender todo lo posible).

Luego de ingresar en la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí, henchido de deseo y expectativa. El muchachito se encontraba de pie, tal y como lo había dejado, con la mirada escondida entre los mechones rubios y los labios fruncidos de rabia. Se acercó a él con pasos lentos, saboreando el momento, y lo primero que hizo fue sostenerle el mentón para obligarlo a levantar el rostro. Entonces descubrió que sus ojos eran grandes y dorados, y las lágrimas amontonadas los hacían brillar como el sol. En ese instante, un escalofrío lo recorrió como un gusano reptando sobre su columna vertebral.

"¿Quién es este niño?", se preguntó.

—Ahora eres mío —le susurró.

El joven lo miró por primera vez, clavándole una mirada cargada de desprecio, y respondió:

—No te pertenezco a ti ni a nadie. No puedes comprar una vida ni con todo el oro del mundo.

Si iba a agregar algo más, Envie nunca lo supo. La cachetada que le propinó resonó en los techos altos de la habitación y lo hizo caer al suelo con todo su peso sobre el brazo derecho. Su mejilla pronto comenzó a enrojecerse, y un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por su barbilla.

Envie sintió cómo su deseo se inflamaba y algo comenzaba a ponerse duro a la altura de su entrepierna.

—Me gusta que sean insolentes así me dan la oportunidad de demostrarles quién manda. —Acentuó su sonrisa, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y parejos mientras se agachaba para jalarle el cabello—. Supongo que también lucharás y te resistirás cuando te termine de desnudar y comience a violarte, una y otra vez… Imagino que eres virgen, así que en el momento en que te penetre te dolerá como el infierno, y desearás no haber nacido. Pero luego llegará la hora de tu sacrificio, donde quizá te despedacen miembro por miembro, o te incineren de a poco, o te obliguen a tragar un veneno que te cocinará las tripas… Allí es cuando desearás haberme agradado tanto como para que te hiciera mi esclavo personal, aunque fuera a violarte todos los días por el resto de tus días, con tal de que te salve de la espantosa agonía que enfrentarás en unas pocas horas…

Si el muchachito se asustó por alguna de las cosas que acababa de decirle, tan solo lo demostró con un leve temblor y con la pesadez que de pronto adquirió su respiración. Envie no supo diferenciar si era miedo o más rabia. En realidad, poco le interesaba, pues su mente se había mantenido concentrada en algo que él mismo acababa de decir. Intentó ignorarlo, comenzando a acariciar aquella piel suave y joven que tanto lo tentaba. Para ello se había quitado uno de sus guantes con la boca, pues con la otra mano seguía sosteniendo el mechón de cabellos rubios. Tal y como había imaginado, su víctima intentó resistirse, pero fue inútil: su cuerpo era más pequeño, su debilidad física demostraba que no había comido ni bebido en horas, y Envie lo sostenía con firmeza.

—Como ya te he dicho… Cuanto más te resistas, más placer me causará reducirte… —volvió a susurrarle, esta vez más cerca de su oído, y luego deslizó su lengua cálida por la misma mejilla que le había golpeado, sintiendo por primera vez el sabor de su sudor (¿o era el de sus lágrimas secas?). Se percató de que el joven intentaba hacer fuerza para alejar su rostro, pero él le sostuvo la cabeza y lo presionó contra sí mismo.

"Eres mío, eres mío…".

De repente se dio cuenta de que algo dentro de él le decía que aquello no podía seguir su curso. Empujó nuevamente al esclavo sobre el suelo y lo observó de arriba abajo.

"¿Quién eres…?".

Envie se mordió el labio inferior, absorto. Finalmente, desvió la mirada, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de fastidio.

—Que se jodan todos.

Algunos minutos después, se encontró a sí mismo caminando a paso apresurado por los jardines delanteros de la mansión, arrastrando a su esclavo (a quien había cubierto con una sábana) de su respectiva cadena y rogando que toda la situación no extrañara tanto a los guardias como para que estos fueran a alertar a su madre. Después de todo, aquel tipo de exhibiciones eran normales en ese sitio.

Luego de despertar al cochero, empujó al muchachito dentro del coche y entró tras él.

—Iremos a mi mansión —le indicó al somnoliento cochero—. Ya sabes a cuál me refiero.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada dudosa, pero al ver su expresión se convenció e hizo restallar el látigo sobre los caballos.

Faltaban unas pocas horas para el amanecer, el momento en que sacrificarían a los esclavos, y todavía menos para que Orgueil reclamara su parte del trato. Envie esperaba encontrarse lo suficientemente lejos para ese entonces. Mientras observaba las calles desiertas de París, inundadas de oscuridad, y se distraía de vez en cuando para observar el hermoso niño que tenía delante, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez aquella frase que él mismo había pronunciado:

_"Allí es cuando desearás haberme agradado tanto como para que te hiciera mi esclavo personal…"._

**Continuará...**


End file.
